


Stiles can sing?

by Kyandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Flirts, Karaoke, M/M, Pack Nights, Singer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2995769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyandra/pseuds/Kyandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can sing, not that anyone knows of course. Erica and Lydia say they should sing for Pack night...that's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles can sing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment!

"Come on Stiles" Erica pleaded, they were in Derek's house  and Erica and Lydia had the great idea of karaoke night for the pack.

"Nope" Stiles said for what it seemed like the millionth time.

"You have to sing it's your turn and everyone else did, even Derek" Lydia added.

It's true everyone did already sing, not very good but it is karaoke and it was his turn, he just didn’t sing not that he couldn’t. He could sing, he just didn’t want in front the pack. No one knew of course not even Scott, he stopped singing after his mom died...it was their thing. They would always sing when he helped her cook or just for fun.

"Stilinksi , it is only fair" Jackson said with a smirk. Jackass.

 

 

 

He shook his head "No" He wasn’t sure why he was still saying no when he could just walk away but once he started he couldn’t stop. Curse his stubborn nature.

"Come on Stiles, even I did and I don’t like to sing" Derek said. God why did he have to say something...Stiles pouted but finally gave in.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Wow if I knew it only took Derek to say something for you to give in I would have told him to say something earlier" A knowing smirk was on Erica's face.

He ignored it "Ugh will one of you just pick a song out already" Was all he said as he got off the couch and went to the mic.

"I'll do it" Isaac replied, he looked in the book and saw one song he liked "How about 'Raise your  Glass' by Pink?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah sure whatever" he clutched the mike as the music began.

'Right, right, turn off the lights. We're gonna lose our minds tonight' he began and already the packs faces were in shock.

'What's the deal, yo ?' I love it when it's all too much. 5 am turn the radio up, Where's the rock 'n roll?

'Party crasher, panty snatcher, Call me up if you're a gangsta. Don’t be fancy just get dancy '

'Why so serious?' 

'So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs'

'We will never be, never be anything but loud'

'And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass'

'Slam, slam, oh hot damn'

'What part of a party don’t you understand?'

'Wish you'd just freak out already' ( freak out already) He heard the girls sing in, he smiled as he continued 'Can't stop, coming in hot'

'I should be locked up right on the spot'

'It's so on right now' (it's so fucking on right now) This time it was Scott and Isaac that sung in.

'Party crasher, panty snatcher, Call me up if you a gangsta. Don’t be fancy just get  dancy '

'Why so serious?'

'So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs'

'We will never be, never be anything but loud'

'And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!'

'Just come on and come on and raise your glass!'

'Won’t you come on and come on raise your glass!'

'Just come on and come on raise your glass!'

'Oh shit! my glass in empty' Lydia sang for him.

'That sucks!' This time Erica.

'So if you're to school for cool, I mean'

'If you're treated like a fool' (you're treated like a fool) The whole pack sang together.

'You can choose to let it go, We can, we can always party on our own'

'So raise your glass--' Oh fuck' 

'So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs'

'We will never be, never be anything but loud'

'And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks '

'(so raise your glass if you are wrong)'

So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs'

'We will never be, never be anything but loud'

'And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks '

'Won’t you come on and come on raise your glass!'

'Just come on and come on raise your glass!'

'Won’t you come on and come on raise your glass for me !'

'Just come on and come on raise your glass for me !'

'For me' He finished off..

The girls all squealed and the guys clapped, "I never knew you could sing!" Erica grinned as she approached him.

He smiled "Yeah I used to do it with my mom"

Lydia made her way over "So why didn’t you want to sing?"

"Yeah dude you were awesome" He heard Scott say.

"I don’t know, I just stopped singing after she died. So I guess I'm just use to not singing" He replies.

"Oh, well never stop again" Erica said with a smile. He smiled and nodded.

\--- 

"It's getting late guys, I'm gonna go" Stiles said as he saw what time it was. They nodded.

"Okay dude, we'll see you later" Scott smiled.

He was already out the door and heading to his Jeep when he heard "Stiles, wait!" confused he turned around to see Derek walking toward him, frowning he said "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say, that you were great earlier" Derek answered.

His eyes went wide and he blushed "Uh, oh thanks" He smiled and hoped that Derek didn’t notice his blush in the moonlight.

Derek hummed "Makes me wonder what else you could do with that mouth" He smirked.

Stiles blushed even more and he was pretty sure his heart was beating faster, and before he could say anything else Derek leaned down and kissed his cheek with a "Goodnight" and walked back into the house...his jaw was open but he quickly shook his head and went in his Jeep. As he sat in his Jeep he whispered "What?" confused but exited is what he felt. If he knew singing would have got Derek to make a move he would have done it way earlier. He smiled and drove off to his house. Tonight was definitely a great night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Good?  
> I had such a hard time picking a song out, I wanted to go for something Imagine Dragons but couldn't find a good song for this fic. So I decided 'why not'and went for 'Raise your Glass' by P!nk.  
> :D


End file.
